1. Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a computer-readable storage medium, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method, and more particularly relates to a computer-readable storage medium, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method which employ a wireless communication function.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally known are game apparatuses that communicate by means of wireless communication with other terminals which are present in a communicable range.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-28103 (Hereinafter referred to as Patent Literature 1) discloses a technique in which game apparatuses, which are present within a communicable range, transmit exchange conditions for mutually exchanging game data when a communication state is established therebetween and exchange mutually the game data when the exchange conditions meet each other. Accordingly, game data can be exchanged regardless of who performs such exchange and where such exchange takes place.
However, in Patent Literature 1, a player can only exchange game data with another player who satisfies exchange conditions. That is, it is not possible for the player to successively acquire the state of the other player.